Of Mirrors and Majesties
by ColorMeCareless
Summary: Follow our favorite gang through the story again, but add to the mix Virginia's strange, orphaned, best friend. She uncovers a secret another queen had kept quiet about for a very, very long time.
1. New Boyfriend

_Disclaimer: I, uh fortunately do not own The 10th Kingdom, but I really wish I did own Scott (Wolf) and Daniel (Wendell)! I do, however own my character Tristii and would appreciate it if u wouldn't use her without my permission._

"_this means narration"_

**Of Mirrors & Majesties**

Chapter 1 - New Boyfriend

"_My name is Tristii and this is my best friend Virginia and we live on the edge of the forest… GIGGLE … well, kind of. Virginia's dad's a janitor. That's how they got to live on the edge of Central Park, and me, well, I live with them. And you might think the fact that she still lives with her dad is sad, and, well, you may just be right, but she's all he's got really and me of course, if that counts. And she's kind of permanently between boyfriends…me ,well I've never had one._

_We're both just waitresses at the Grill On The Park. But one day Virginia is going to find a partner and start a restaurant of her own. All she needs is a good man, who's interested in food…like there are that aren't. Me, well, I still don't know what I want to do for a living…yet. SIGH"_

They both left the apartment. Virginia rolled her bike along and Tristii carried her skateboard.

"Do you see this? Look at this. This has been chewed! This isn't my job, it's an electrician's job." Anthony complained.

"We know." Tristii commented.

"Where are you guys going?"

"To work Dad. Like we do everyday." Virginia answered.

"Umm… On the way back, use the stairs. Just in case."

_**Snow White Memorial Prison 4th Kingdom, 6:02 P.M**_

Step, step, step, step The burly security guard turns around, "Who's there?" Nothing. He continues walking, Step, step, step, step, he turned around and…POOF fell to the ground with pink dust covering him.

_**Outer Provinces 4th Kingdom, 6:03 P.M**_

"So where exactly are we going?" asked the prince slightly annoyed.

"To Beantown in the southwest corner of your kingdom sir. You're accepting the thrown the craftsman there made for your coronation." Giles explained.

"Well is it much further can't me stop and go hunting or something?"

"Very shortly sir. We must make a short stop at the Snow White memorial prison."

"Uhh…SIGH I hate these outer provinces. The people are just so common."

"Your stepmother applied for parole again…which we will of course turn down. It is simply a routine courtesy visit."

"You're pathetic. You call yourselves trolls? You make me ashamed!"

"Sorry Dad." said a troll man.

"Sorry Dad." apologized a troll woman.

"It wont happen again." said a shorter troll man.

"This is the last time I come and rescue you." warned the troll dad.

"Come on Dad, take off the magic shoes." whined the first troll man.

"I can handle them." he slipped off an elaborate pair of gold shoes with many beads and jewels and crowns at the tips.

SPARK "Do you know what I'm starting to think, Anthony started, "I'm starting to think that only people who run this country are guys like me… you know, guys who will work for scraps, do six jobs, and basically bend over ad take it. This country is finished as a democracy!" Virginia and Tristii both nodded, "I'm telling you as a caring society, where people do things for each other. We're done. We're finished. We are out of here!"

"Your barbeque ribs are on top of the microwave." Virginia reminded.

"Tony, I have been calling this elevator for the past half-hour! I thought you fixed it."

"I did sir, but it's broken again." Anthony answered.

"Well don't take all night on it. You've still got to fix that boiler. It's driving everybody crazy. There's air in the pipes. The whole system's got to be drained and blazed." The owner of the building ordered.

"Yes sir. Of course sir. I just gotta fix the leak in number 9 and then I'm right on it." Anthony replied. All the while Virginia glared at the man and Tristii had a kind of nervous/scared expression.

"Tony, I am only going to tell you this once… There are an awful lot of people out there who would love your job. An awful lot of people!"

"Yes sir." DING The owner and his son stepped off the elevator. "Drain the system. I'd like to drain his system." Anthony whispered angrily. Virginia and Tristii also step out of the elevator.

"Bye, Daddy."

"Bye, Anthony."

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh don't go through the park. Listen--"

"Yes Dad, we promise."

"Hey! Hey, what did you fix me for dinner!"

"Wait!… Come to me!" whispered a mysterious voice.

YAWN "Well this is marvelous isn't it. Not exactly the red carpet treatment." complained Wendell.

"I'm sure they wouldn't have forgotten our visit your majesty." Giles said.

(a/n: I'm sure you all know what happens to Wendell and the Queen so we are gonna skip the rest of those parts alright, just for this chapter. Sorry if this a/n interrupted your reading.)

"_I guess you get to a certain age when you know nothing exciting is ever going to happen to you. You know maybe that's just how it is, maybe some people just have quiet lives."_

"Our lives are just to predictable. Seriously, we need to do something different soon or I'm gonna die of boredom." Tristii complained slightly.

"I fell the same way, it's just--"

"I wish that something, whatever it may be, could just pop out of nowhere and hit us."

"It's not going to happen! AHH!" Virginia yelled as she ran over a Golden Retriever.

"Virginia!" Tristii exclaimed, "Oh, not good, really not good. Oh, look at the dog!" she ran over to Virginia. She began to lightly shake her. "Virginia, Gini come on!" she whispered concernedly just before she rolled over and woke up,

"Ugh! Oh my gosh, what about the dog?"

"He's okay, but you're not, we gotta get to work and clean you up." The continued to work, Virginia and Tristii carried their bikes and the dog walked alongside Tristii.

"Oh, no my wallet!" Virginia turned around.

"I don't think that's a good idea Gini, don't you hear that?"

"N--"

"HOOOOOWWWWWWOOO"

"Yeah maybe not a good idea." The continued on until they were able to see the restaurant, "Wow it's busy." Virginia glanced at Tristii, "That dog really likes you, huh?"

"Seems like it, doesn't it? I guess I'm just good with animals. We're gonna be working hard tonight. It's swamped!" Tristii repeated as they entered through a door on the side of the building.

"Where have you two been? Do you know how hard it is to cover for the both of you?" Candy stressed.

"Sorry, this has been the worst day ever. First I un into a dog, I ruin my bike and Tristii," Tristii glanced up at Virginia from petting the dog, "Tristii finally has a boyfriend." she finished smirking.

_A/N: OKay.,., that's chapter 1 for ya I hope you like it! Neway I apologize for spelling and grammar errors, but please point them out and I will correct them as soon as possible. Any suggestions in reviews, e-mails or PMs are much appreciated.,..,.,., But for now I must go.,., take care!_

_Until next time!_

_Hiding_


	2. Remember

_Disclaimer: I do not own the 10th Kingdom.,.,., if I did.,., this whole story would have taken place! . however I do own Tristiina!_

_A/N: WOW it's been am EXTREMELY long time since I posted this.,.,., and I promised Phantom's Ange (thanks SO MUCH!) and the rest of you guys (LUV YA!) that I'd get this out eventually soo.,.,., here it is!

* * *

_

**Of Mirrors and Majesties**

Chapter 2 - Remember

"Wha--? Oh! He's so cute! What's his name?" Candy cooed.

"I don't know, he doesn't have a collar. I hit him with my bike, I don't think he's hurt. I mean he's not bleeding or anything. Anyway, what should we call him?" Candy and Tristiina looked at each other,

"Prince! He looks like a prince to us."

"Hello Prince." Virginia said as she petted him.

Yes, hi Prince." Tristiina greeted as she petted the top of his head.

"So what do we do with him for now?" Candy asked standing up.

"Well we could put him in the supply closet, I guess. No one ever goes in there." Tristiina suggested spotting the hunk of keys.

"That's actually not a bad idea at all." Virginia acknowledged as she grabbed the keys off the counter and led the dog to the door of the supply closet. "Alright, you can stay in here, and we'll come back to check on you when we can. Don't make a noise or you'll get us the sack!" Virginia hissed.

"Don't be so hard on him Ginny… Don't worry, I'll cover for ya." Tristiina remarked to Prince before she barked, strangely sounding much like a dog. Virginia only "pfft" ed as she closed and locked the door.

"Now quiet before I lock you outside." she mock glared at Tristiina and she swiftly walked away to grab her not pad. Tristiina followed suit and then happily walked out into the cool night air and up to her first table of the night,

"Hi, my name's Tristiina and I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I start you off with a drink?"

"Yes, some iced tea would be lovely dear." the elderly woman replied. Tristiina smiled and went to fetch the lady's drink. As she was walking back to the table Virginia ram right up to her almost making her spill the drink.

"Tristii, Tristii! You won't believe this!" Virginia exclaimed hastily.

"What?! One second thought, please." she stated calmly bringing the iced tea to the lady and sending her food order to the kitchen. "Now, what were you saying, sorry about that."

"The dog he… look!" she exclaimed dragging Tristiina to the supply closet and pointing to the word 'DANGER' written in flour across the floor.

"What?!" Tristiina asked in disbelief.

"I…I think the dog wrote it, and I think he understands us." Virginia replied a little flustered.

"Really now… Bark three times." she commanded Prince, and he complied. "Oh yeah, he does, which means… we run!" Tristiina cried as got Prince an dragged Virginia out of the restaurant.

"Tristii, Tristiina!" Virginia yelled, "Why are we running?!"

"Well, the dog wrote 'DANGER' and we think he understands us, therefore, he knows what he's talking about, and we should run from danger!" Tristiina explained slowing down her pace.

"Get a grip Tristiina, there has to be some other explanation for the writing."

"Fine, then what about the barking?"

"He's a lucky dog. Here let me show you," Virginia stated as she faced the dog, "Bark once." the dog barked. "Bark twice." he barked twice. "Bark three and a half times." the dog did nothing except tilt it's head to the side. "See, nothing."

"Ginny," Tristiina started in a bored tone, "You asked him to bark three and a half times… How do you do a half of a bark?!" she finished starring questioningly at Virginia.

"I don't know," she groaned sitting on the stoop of the apartment building, "But we're home now, so the dog has to leave. Tristiina sighed sadly and starting petting the dog slowly.

"Please Ginny, let him stay!" Tristiina begged.

"Okay, okay. You can just stay the night then you're on your own, understand?" Prince barked in understanding. "I've gone crazy, how can I be talking to a dog?!"

"You're not crazy. A lot of people talk to their dogs." Tristiina added reassuringly.

"Somehow, that doesn't make me feel any better." Virginia sighed as they walked up the steps to their apartment. Tristiina stopped dead in her tracks as Virginia gasped in shock, "That's Mrs. Graves from next door. And her husband, and their son Eric. What's happened to them?"

"Troll dust…" Tristiina muttered, but the elevator dinged and only the dog could hear it and he turned his head toward her and looked up at her.

"Wait here." The dog barked to stop her. "Shh… wait! I'm going to see if Dad's all right." Tristiina and Prince listened and stayed where they were. Tristiina walked over to Mrs. Graves' body and picked up some of the Troll Dust lying next to her. She looked at it concentrating hard.

"I know this stuff… but why?" she put her nose close to the dust and sniffed it. She closed her eyes and saw herself as a little girl, now older than five years old, sitting in a woman, with red hair's, lap looking at the Table of Contents of a large old book, that read:

Trolls……………………..10

Faeries……………………68

Gypsies…………………..129

Goblins…………………..154

Giants……………………195

Humans………………….227

Wolves…………………..359

And as soon as the image in her mind as focused it was gone and she opened her eyes. Startled she dropped the Troll Dust and wiped her hands on her shirt. "Umm… Come on Prince, let's go check on Virginia." Tristiina commanded shaking her head and slowly walking towards their apartment door. They heard three voices introduce themselves as Burly, Blabberwort, and Blue Bell and they heard the TV being smashed by what appeared to be a troll as they peeked their head around the door.

"Where is he?" the troll who matched the voice of Burly asked.

"Who?" Virginia asked confused.

"Prince Wendell!" Tristiina looked at he dog with wide eyes.

"The dog!"

"You have until the count of three until we make you into a pair of shoes."

"One, I will cut the shoes." Tristiina looked on in horror at the grotesque threat.

"Two, I will shape the shoes."

"Three, I will stick--" Blue Bell was about to finish when Virginia cut him off.

"All right, All right! I'll tell you where he is. He's here, he' just… outside.

"Take us to him!" Tristiina and the dog ran back to the staircase where they couldn't be seen. "Where is he?"

"He's behind those doors." Virginia said as she pointed to the elevator doors, which opened as they approached and they went inside.

"There's no one in here." they heard one of the trolls complain

"Oh, yes, he's here. I'll just operate the secret door to show you where he's hiding." Virginia lied as she snuck out of the closing elevator. And smashed one of the trolls hand with a fire extinguisher. Tristiina motioned her over by waving her hands and they ran down the stairs, "I think it's you their after Prince!"

* * *

_A/N: So.,.,.,., how was it?! Tell me! I didn't get a chance to look over it so it there are any grammatical errors tell me and I'll fix them . See if you tell me enough I'll eventually update.,., although I still don't plan on having you guys wait as long.,., lol I PROMISE!_

_Hiding_


End file.
